Reinhart
Reinhart, also known as Reinhardt is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. He is the leader of the 4th Order. Base Stats Website Description A gentle soul with respect for all life. Though he would like to act in this time of crisis, he understands his position and sees it through. Tome Description "He is a fearless knight who is driven by his intense honor and loyalty to the kingdom. Off the battlefield, he always makes time to listen to his subordinates and even counsel them on their troubles. Reinhart takes great pride in his horse, whom he named Chatreau, and he holds Grand Marshal Gunther in high esteem." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Gunther, A Model Knight: "He's a great leader, and no one would say otherwise. *On Gunther, A Model Knight: "He is the epitome of military genius." *On Gunther, A Model Knight: "Even foreigners respect him for his sense of justice." *On Gunther, A Model Knight: "How is it that he has changed so much?" *On Aquina, A Shrouded One: "I can't tell what she is thinking half the time..." *On Aquina, A Shrouded One: "She is loyal, blunt, and flawless in her duties..." *On Aquina, A Shrouded One: "...It seems as though she sees only the cardinal..." *On Leonil, A Sword Master: "Even His Highness was impressed by his swordplay." *On Leonil, A Sword Master: "I've heard rumors of his impertinent behavior." *On Bailey, A Subordinate: "I worry for the soldiers over there. Is Bailey safe?" *On Lillian, A Subordinate: "Lillian had better keep her sword arm well used..." *On Wunsche, A Subordinate: "Wunsche was concerned about thinning the castle staff." *On Wunsche, A Subordinate: "I heard his fiance is a beauty named Moira." *On Nina, A Subordinate: "She cried, having never wanted to become a knight." *On Schmitz, A Subordinate: "I must deliver his letter to his family at once." *On Ernest, A Subordinate: "He said... the cardinal would become more powerful." *On Annalot, One Showing Skill: "I wonder how Freiber's daughter fares these days..." *"I must live for those who lost their lives to this!" *"It was all... a set up..." *"For betrayal to cause such death... It is inexcusable!" *"This is absurdity! To die here would be honorless!" *"Becoming a knight consumed me. It was all I thought of." *"If only this body could move more freely..." *On Yelma, An Unforgiven One: "Death shall not take me until I found the truth!" *On Capehorn, A Burdensome Man: "I have no greater desire than to defeat him..." *On Capehorn, A Burdensome Man: "How could a man like the cardinal commit treason?" *"It will be hard to train horses in the autumn rain." *"The northern winds blow, calming Lake Noir's waters." *"I must live for those who lost their lives to this!" 'Using Key Item:' *"A horse's hooves won't last long without these." *"A horse is as much an ally as a man to a lance knight." 'Recruitment:' *"My allegiance is to the Knight Kingdom!" 'Level Up:' *"For our order!" *"I cannot express my pleasure!" *"You can continue to expect accomplishments from me." *"I shall prove even more useful to you!" 'Exile:' *"Are you questioning my allegiance, Sire?" Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters